1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover; more particularly, the present invention relates to a waterproof and shockproof used cover for a pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
iPAD™ is developed by Apple Inc.® and causes people swarming to have it. It also causes some followers to develop same or similar products, called “PAD”.
Some waterproof products are developed for PAD. However, the waterproof products are bags, which can't provide shockproof function.
A waterproof and shockproof device for PAD is disclosed in TW099205813. However, it requires different design for the housing of the PAD. In other words, TW099205813 discloses a PAD with waterproof and shockproof housing.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a waterproof and shockproof cover for a pad, which can provide users an additional option for their PAD products.